digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Karaoke
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Akatsuki Yamatoya (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, J.M. Morris |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Shigetaka Kiyoyama |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 29, 1999 (En:) November 6, 1999 |continuity= }} Tai and Joe discover Mimi being waited on as a princess by some music-loving Digimon, who hope to awaken their master from a deep sleep using the power of Mimi's voice. Synopsis Tai and Joe take Matt's swan boat to a large castle on an island. Upon entering, they find lots of and rushing around, running various errands for the "princess", who turns out to be none other than Mimi Tachikawa. When Tai and Joe tell her she has to go, she betrays them by having them thrown out by the hundreds of servant Digimon. Tai and Joe wonder why these servants follow her orders, and they tell them that DemiDevimon told them about her amazing singing voice.They take the group to their slumbering master, ShogunGekomon, who will only awaken after hearing a singer who's voice was as good as the one that beat him and made him fall into a deep sleep.At first, Mimi forgets the lyrics and the Gekomon and Otamamon give her a food buffet.She then complains, gets a new dress, and gets the stage where she was singing decorated.Then, from the third time on, Mimi just keeps the Gekomon and Otamamon serving her and becomes spoiled, causing her not to sing for them at all.She instead makes up excuses so she doesn't have to sing. After attempting to record Mimi's voice with help from Tai, Joe, , and , all five of them are thrown in jail. After a bad dream, Mimi sees Sora, who comes out of hiding long enough to console Mimi. Mimi realizes what a fool she's been, and decides to sing for the Gekomon and Otamamon, much to their pleasure. Her crest glows as a result of her change of heart. When ShogunGekomon awakens to Mimi's singing, he is less than pleased, and would've rather kept sleeping, he blasts everyone with the horns on his back. He is eventually defeated by , and Mimi joins Tai and Joe as they set off to join the rest of the group. File:1-25 01.png File:1-25 03.png File:1-25 04.png File:1-25 05.png File:1-25 08.png File:1-25 10.png Featured characters (19) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (5) * (8) * (10) |c5= * (5) *'' '' (12) * (15) * (16) * (16) |c6= *' ' (11) *'' '' (10) *'' '' (12) * (18) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How do they get their mail?" :—'Joe' back to his usual complaining as they climb the stairs to the castle. "We should have known it was Mimi." :—'Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon' learn the identity of the spoiled princess. "And you want ''me to give this up? I don't think so!"'' :—'Mimi' doesn't want to give up being a princess. "Get down off that high horse of yours and shift your rear into high gear!" :—'Tai' getting angry because of Mimi's bad attitude. "Whoa! Somebody's had a few too many donuts!" :—'Tais initial reaction to Lord ShogunGekomon. ''"Sorry, I forgot the words!" "You know, this place is too dark. How about we get a disco ball and some spotlights, huh? And, of course, we'll need hair, makeup, and costumes." "I'm tired. Let's pick it up tomorrow." :—'Mimis many excuses for why she can't sing, much to the Gekomon and Otamamon's frustration. '''Tai:' "Just leave it to me guys, I've got it!" Others: "Huh?" Gekomon: "I knew it! I knew you would come through!" Otamamon: "Yay!" Joe: "What are you thinking, Tai?" Tai: "Well who says you need Mimi to wake up Jumbo? Crank it up and let me take a shot!" Others: "YOU!?" Tai: "What'cha laughin' at?" :—'Tai' thinks he can sing in Mimi's place, but he is sadly mistaken Tai: "I'm gonna sing a song, a song that will wake you up, I'm gonna belt it now! Shogunmon, It's time to get UP!!!!!" Joe: "I'm attempting to sing a song, a song that will wake you, and all the Gekomon will remain loyal to you and the idea of you being in charge." Agumon and Gomamon: "I sing this song to you, a song from now until June. When you hear us sing, you'll call us singing for food! We just wanna wake ya UP! So don't close your EARS! When you can sleep for years!" :— Tai's , Joe's , and Agumon and Gomamon's version of Mimi's song "After that, he might not wake up for another 300 years." :—'Tai's' view on their failed experiment Tai: "Is she gonna chop off our heads?" Joe: "Don't even joke." :—'Tai' and Joe wonder what Mimi has in store for them now. "I wanna sing a song, A song to bring Shogunmon around. When he hears my voice, I hope he likes the sound. He has to listen, Listen to my sincere heart. I've learned that friends are friends, Even when they're apart. I've asked my friends to forgive me From the bottom of my heart! If it's my choice, His eyes will open wide. And the Gekomon will be cheering, Cheering with pride-" :—'Mimis song, including what she's learned about being sincere. Other notes , a film from . *Tai's line "Is she gonna chop off our heads?" might be a reference to from . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *ShogunGekomon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The episode was first aired in English with the typo "Karoake" instead of "Karaoke". This was corrected for the re-runs. *Otamamon, Gekomon and ShogunGekomon are all from the same evolutionary line, being Rookie, Champion and Ultimate, respectively. }}